


[PODFIC] Seeds of Order, by beautyofsorrow

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: BUT WE DID NOT GET A CONVERSATION, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 Et in Arcadia Ego Part 2, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, SO HERE IS THAT CONVERSATION, STAR TREK IS FOR THE GAYS, THEY HELD HANDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: To quote Tuvok, "The goal of kal-toh is not about striving for balance but about finding the seeds of order even in the midst of profound chaos." Or, Raffi and Seven held hands and I was like hold up I need more.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[PODFIC] Seeds of Order, by beautyofsorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautyofsorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyofsorrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seeds of Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404984) by [beautyofsorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyofsorrow/pseuds/beautyofsorrow). 



__

_She takes her time in the shower, letting the sonic waves pulse over her, lifting the dirt and sweat and blood from her limbs. The bruises will be gone by morning, provided she gets a good night’s sleep and gives her nanoprobes a break from moderating the constant adrenaline of the last twelve days. But even with their working overtime she’s barely standing upright._

_She knows her exhaustion has more to do with emotional trauma than anything else. Facing Bjayzl, rescuing Elnor, killing Narissa, mourning Icheb and Hugh and Picard. Rejoining the Collective..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1U6DYu9qIghh3qjFHzZ_GlPAZBrM3LeuL/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 12:31  
Size: 10.38 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution; Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Pixabay stock image; production still
> 
> Music/FX: “creepExplore” by dansayshi - https://freesound.org/people/dansayshi/sounds/473641/ (CC0)
> 
> EDIT: if anyone's interested, that music comes from a moon guitar/moon lute/yueqin - more details here: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yueqin


End file.
